


Unfit

by A_Queer_In_Spaceland



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Sad, The Transformers: Windblade (IDW), There's mention of trine dynamics, This is an angsty thing I wrote exploring Starscream's dyphoria as a MTO, and of course his brutal relationship with Megatron, falling apart with loved ones, inspired me, nothing shippy just some implied violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Queer_In_Spaceland/pseuds/A_Queer_In_Spaceland
Summary: Everyone claims Starscream is unfit for, leadership, power, polite conversation. They don't know how right they are.





	Unfit

Starscream knew what he was.

“Disposable-,” An overheard apathetic appraisal as his spark flutters into life. His first memory. Too loyal to be offended, long before he became a –

“Traitor!” Growled out from the mech who’s hands are becoming an increasingly familiar weight on his neck. Starscream would laugh if he could suck in enough air to expel it. What had become of them? That a simple misstep was enough get him branded –

“Liar.” An accusation, met with a raised optic ridge but not a denial. Never a denial. He’s doesn’t have enough –

“Arrogant fool,” Murmured down a bond that should have been sacred and once was.  How had he let them get so far away? He was their leader, but their bond lay shrivelled and –

“Weakling,” A snared dismissal, there is energon dripping through his digits. Sticky and warm. His own. Why had he been so –

“Coward!” It comes with a burst of pain, claws scraping his spark casing. A nanometre from death.If only he wasn’t such a –

“Idiot!” Chemical vapour burns his optics and stings his intake as he chokes on noxious fumes, it wasn’t his fault. They don’t care. He’s returned to where he belongs, nothing more than a –

“Mindless drone.” The voice is empty of emotion, but he is not. Vicious anger burns in his spark, urging him to lash out and rend them into ribbons. He stays still. He’s much too –

“-scheming!” She is tired, innocent trust and hope broken as he does what he always does –

“-betray us?” An offering of trust, gleefully Starscream takes it.

“Of course not,” He lies, for Starscream is a liar, a fool, cowardly, a betrayer, an arrogant opportunist.

He knows this.

Everyone knows this.

So then why does it still hurt –

                                           The pain is immense, it rips at his spark chamber,

                        as if his spark is trying to escape.

               Screaming, he claws at his frame. 

        Desperate for relief.                                                                                                                                             

For help.

No one comes.

No one will.

He has made it that way

–

“Are you alright?”

Thundercracker.

Cool and calm in the face of a recently escalating war and an increasingly erratic trine leader. The urge to snap at him, to demand privacy is there.

But Starscream is not so far gone yet.

He can trust no one, but his trine are part of his very being, they _are_ him – at least for now.

Starscream grasps at the words to describe the ache in his spark, the way it flutters and writhes within his frame as if trying to escape a not right cage. He tries but his voice is stuck. There are no words for him. 

 

In the end he stops trying.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write something happy. One day.


End file.
